


Grantaire's hoodie: You were cold, I let you borrow it

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire in his green hoodie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grantaire's hoodie: You were cold, I let you borrow it

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Best Kept Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094193) by [tellthemstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthemstories/pseuds/tellthemstories). 



**Author's Note:**

> Still engaged in a love-hate relationship with digital art, but this time I said "fuck it" and went with a simple, rough sketch in a more cartoonish style.


End file.
